A Cup of Tea For Your Thoughts
by Ethereal Fae
Summary: #47 Toph may have been blind, but she could see far better than anyone in her homeland of Ba Sing Se. Written for the 100 Fanfic Challenge.
1. Crossroads: Zuko

Disclaimer: Do I own it? _No._ Curses! Foiled again.

Author's Note: Not only am I an idiot for taking on a 100 Fanfic challenge for a fandom I've never written about, but I'm an even bigger idiot for accepting the challenge when I can't even finish my other stories.

Here's to a bumpy ride! Luckily for me- unluckily for the reader- there's no time limit. Poor unfortunate reader. Okay, I'll do my best.

The rules were lenient. They didn't have to be in order. No time limit. No length requirement; that's good.

Enjoy.

* * *

**#8 Crossroads**

_© Ethereal Fae, September 2008_

* * *

It was staring at him dead in the face. He hadn't even realized it until it had smacked him upside the head, found it's way into his nervous system, and traveled its way to his cerebellum where the mental oil lamp ignited and screamed 'You just now noticed?!'.

His mentality split in half. Zuko swore he could have heard the reverberating _krrrrsh_ as the path his conscience was walking suddenly split in two.

On one side was his past, leading up to this very moment; exiled, dishonorable, and alone. Pent up emotion flared in his eyes, flickering with such intensity it could've been mistaken for his bending. All the emotional baggage had been caused by one remark; one sentence. He'd only been trying to help. The events that came after his 'disruption' of the Fire Lord Ozai's meeting only fueled that fire.

Exiled from his own nation, by his own father with nothing but his scar and the clothes on his back to remind him of what he used to be, his title had dwindled into nothing more than a snide joke.

His uncle was the only one that seemed to really care about the fate of his nephew. He'd given so much wisdom and then Zuko just brushed it away, too consumed by the idea of regaining honor and returning home to a welcoming father. His obsession with capturing the Avatar only added to it, and then Zuko would become even more angry and tense.

When the day came that Zuko realized he wasn't fighting to regain his honor or his father's acceptance anymore, he realized he now had two paths before him.

The other path was the path the led to his future. The path he should have been on all along. It was the same path General Iroh had proverbed about; the Avatar's path.

Something inside him had awakened, and now he had this new enlightenment. It was like the shards of himself he had lost in his broken childhood were glued back together by this new-found hope for this end to the war.

The path was divided and Zuko was ready to face the crossroad head-on in a blaze of glory.

So when Zuko faced his father at the Fire Nation capital, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to join the Avatar."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Review please?_


	2. Moon: SokkaxSuki

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author's Note: Just a quick update while the juices are flowing at Imagination Station.

* * *

**#38 Moon**

_© Ethereal Fae, October 2008_

* * *

"You're thinking about her again..."

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't exactly a statement either. Sokka felt guilty as he took his eyes off the moon long enough to smile apologetically at the girl beside him.

Suki was always able to read him.

"Suki, I'm sorry..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

She waved it off. "It's okay, I understand."

Suki rested against the balcony. They had just exited the play at Ember Island. A play that satirized everyone the Avatar had come in contact with. Sokka wasn't the only member affected by the theatrics, but Suki bet the others weren't as upset as he was. He rarely showed it- if at all- but, Suki had a keen eye at reading someone's emotions. Something that came with years of training as a Kyoshi warrior.

Sokka kept his eyes on the moon. It didn't seem to look the same tonight. There was something almost sad in the way it glowed gently, Suki noted, with feathered clouds around it.

"Do you miss her?"

Sokka looked down at his hands. "Yeah." He tried to make amends when he heard Suki sigh next to him. "But, I have you now. So, everything is going to be okay."

Suki managed a small smile. "I guess I should be thanking her." She glanced at the moon, smiling.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked.

Suki grinned. "I wouldn't have met you, if it hadn't been for her. Maybe she brought us together so you wouldn't be sad anymore."

Sokka smiled back. "You really think so?"

"I know so." She realized how soft she was talking now, and coughed roughly. "Knucklehead." She punched his arm.

"Sokka." He turned at the call of his name.

"What is it Katara?"

Katara leaned against the door frame, a somewhat melancholy look on her face as Aang stood in the background.

"Aang's ready to go. Zuko and Toph are waiting with Appa."

"We'll be there in a minute." Sokka waited for Katara and Aang to leave before turning back to Suki.

"What's up?" Suki wondered.

Sokka tapped his fingers against the railing. "Do you think everything happens for a reason?"

Suki shrugged. "Sure."

Sokka nodded, but left it at that as he lead her back through the doors. He glanced one more time at the moon and nodded.

A star twinkled in response.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_That's 2/100. Hope these aren't too crappy. Like I said, I've never written for Avatar._

_Reviews are always welcome._


	3. Innocence: Azula

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Note: -Gasp- Another update!

Edit: Thanks to GlassesLolita for the correction. It is now fixed.

* * *

**#7 Innocence**

_© Ethereal Fae, October 2008_

* * *

At one point in her life, she must have had it. Perhaps it wasn't very much, but she must have had it. She _should_ have had it.

Innocence was hard to come by these days.

Princess Azula wasn't the type of girl who grew up playing with dolls and wearing ribbons in her hair like most girls. Azula was a special breed. At five years old she kicked the cook so hard in the shin, he was bed-ridden for a week; and only because he overcooked the Cha Shao.

Her mother had scolded her and insisted she apologize if she ever wanted to bend again; which Azula agreed to with such vehemence one of the curtains could have caught on fire with her glare.

At nine years old, she killed a rat and watched it burn, just to know what it was like; she wore a Cheshire grin the rest of the day, and passersby would visibly shiver in her wake.

It was Zuko who was most targeted by Azula's temper. If Zuko was given attention, Azula would scream until she turned blue in the face- or until her mother was so fed up she locked her in her room until she decided she could behave herself. That was attention enough for the child-with-no-heart apparently, because she usually became silent shortly after.

Azula would never admit to it, but deep down she was viciously jealous of her older brother. Although he was the weakest bender, and was so dependent on their mother Azula could choke herself, she knew he was the favorite. Her father was hard on him, but only because he _expected_ Zuko to succeed him someday, and that stung the most.

So Azula tried to change. She began to ask her mother to put flowers in her hair and buy her elegant dresses to wear. Ursla was so confused she wondered when someone had switched her daughter with this..this..._angel_.

When her father failed to notice her, except to ask where she had gotten her new attire, she locked herself in her room and cried angrily as she punched at the wall. When her mother found her, her knuckles were bloody and Azula had burned the dress.

Ursla picked up her child and rocked her as she slept restlessly.

"Why must you be so difficult?" She had whispered.

It always came back to Zuko, though. Zuko was invited to meetings, Zuko was fawned over by girls. Zuko got all their mother's love. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko!

At twelve years old she vowed to hate her big brother. Her once almost-smile was gone, and replaced with a permanent scowl.

Ursla never saw that minuscule smile again. Azula never saw her mother again.

Azula had her back against the mirror, devil-eyed and raving mad. The remnants of beautiful locks scattered on the floor. She knew why her mother's love had never reached as far as her.

Ursla was afraid of her own daughter.

"_But, I love you, Azula."_

Azula flung the brush at the mirror, the shards of glass shattering to the floor with the last small bit of innocence she had left.

"Liar!"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Am I on a roll or what? 3/100. Cha Shao is a traditional Chinese cuisine consisting of spiced honey-roast pork._

_Review please?_


	4. Food: Main Cast

Disclaimer: Inconceivably not mine, except for the tiger-wolf. :D

Author's Note: Oh my, one that's not depressing! It must be the apocalypse! Thanks again to GlassesLolita for the review. Yes, I realize there is probably no such thing as a tiger-wolf in Avatar canon, but just go with it.

Warnings: Slight AU.

* * *

**#50 Food**

_© Ethereal Fae, October 2008_

* * *

"Hey, are you gonna finish that?"

"Sokka!"

"What? It's not like he's eating it, it's just _sitting_ there. I'm starving!"

Katara glared, effectively silencing her brother.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes? Not hungry?" Toph shoved a piece of fatty meat in her mouth and chewed noisily.

The Avatar shook his head.

Katara placed a hand on the young airbender's shoulder. "Aang?"

He met the questioning look in her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous."

Katara smiled. "Don't be. We're all behind you."

Sokka reached for the apple on Aaag's plate, but Katara slapped his hand away. He pouted in response. "Yeah, even pretty boy over there is on your side. You got nothing to worry about."

Aang took on a sarcastic expression. "Yeah, killing the Fire Lord is nothing to worry about. Why don't we go on a picnic to celebrate after?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Toph waved the fruit she was holding in his face. "Leave the sarcasm and pessimism to me."

Zuko came to sit with the group, overhearing their talk about his father. Sozin's comet was merely days away, and even Zuko was worried of what the outcome might be.

"Aang's right, though. My father is ruthless, all of you _should_ be worried."

The gang kept silent for a while, just nibbling on their food or simply lost in their own thoughts. The only noise came from Toph's incessant smacking of food. Zuko's eye twitched slightly.

"Is it possible for you to eat quietly?" He asked without looking at her.

Toph merely smirked, leaning back on her elbows. "Nope." _Smack._

Zuko huffed. Sokka and Katara smuggled a giggle. Aang managed a light chuckle.

_Smack._

"Toph."

_Smack. Smack._

"I know you're doing that on purpose."

_Smack. Smack...smack._

"Toph!"

Katara and Sokka covered there mouths, trying to hide their laughter when Zuko glared at them disdainfully. Aang's grin was so big, it almost didn't fit on his face.

"Oh, come on. I'm just messing with you, flame boy."

Zuko sulked. "Whatever." He glared at the ground. "And stop with the nicknames."

Sokka raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Aw, does Zuko need a hug?"

"Shut up, Sokka." Cold glare.

Sokka clutched his chest in mock-hurt. "That pains me. It really does."

"You're an idiot."

Toph stood up and stretched. "We already knew that, tell us something we don't know."

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the earthbender. "Hey!"

"Are you okay, Zuko? Do you need some cheering up? We could go to the beach if you'd like." Katara offered.

"No thanks."

"I know what will cheer Zuko up!" Aang grinned, picking up some crushed citrus fruit from a bowl.

"Oh boy..." Sokka trailed.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Aang, what are you doing?"

"What's going on? Somebody fill me in, I'm blind over here!"

"Avatar, don't you even-"

_Splat!_

"Head for cover!" Sokka wailed, running behind one of the boulders. "Angry firebender on the loose!"

"Aang..."

Aang grinned. "Yes, Zuko?"

"I'd suggest you run now."

Aang blanched. "Uh, right. Running now."

"This is not exactly what I had in mind." Katara worried as Zuko ran after the Avatar with all the stealth of a tiger-wolf.

"What just happened?" Toph fumed, irritated that she had no idea what was going on.

Sokka had only enough time to give her an answer before an orange slice hit the back of his neck.

"Food fight!"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_I was in a funky mood today, so you get a funky update. It's very random._

_Reviews are food for the writer's soul. Feed the soul!_


	5. Blind: Toph

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! This is kind of a character study, written in a Toph-ish way. A few of these might end up in these challenges.

Warnings: If you squint really hard you can make out TophxAang or even TophxZuko.

* * *

**#47 Blind**

_© Ethereal Fae, October 2008_

* * *

Toph may have been blind, but she could see far better than anyone in her homeland of Ba Sing Se. The spunky earthbender didn't need her eyes to tell her what her other four senses could. In fact, she was quite glad to be blind. She'd learned from the badger-moles that being blind didn't have to be a curse.

She had learned that she could know more about a person through touch and sound, rather than just seeing what was on the surface.

Toph was the first person to know that Aang had a thing for Katara. When he talked about her, she could hear the almost inaudible quiver of nervousness in his voice. When Toph was close enough, she could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he denied any affections for the waterbender.

Toph was second to know that Sokka really _wasn't_ the idiot he made himself out to be. First, being his sister. Sokka's mind was sharper than the stinger of a scorpion-bee when it came to battle. He was first to defend any of the gang, including the Avatar. Even Toph had to admit that the sound of his boomerang slicing through the air as she hung from one of Ozai's warships was intimidating, even to her.

Then again, she _was_ hanging several hundred feet in the air, so her senses were quite baffled. She was very unaware of her surroundings without the ground beneath her. So, maybe it was just the nerves.

Yes, it was definitely nerves- Toph Bei Fong was _not_ intimidated by a _boomerang._

She was also first to know how annoying Katara could be when you got her started. Give her something to preach about and she'd go on for days. Toph thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't the only one who heard it. Apparently it was so noticed, it reached the Ember Island Players.

That was another thing. Toph didn't need eyes to enjoy a play at her comrades' expense. She enjoyed any embarrassing situations her friends went through, merely because she could feel the emotions when she laughed so hard she had to lean on them for support.

Even Azula couldn't pass under her radar of lightning senses without getting caught. Toph could feel the vibrations from the firebender's chi a mile away, in the air, while wrestling a rabbaroo.

It was strange. When she had lived in Ba Sing Se, bending was the only thing she felt she could connect any kind of sight to. It wasn't until she had met Aang and the others that she really began to see with her other senses.

She'd hate to think of the poor sap that would be her opponent when she returned to the battling ring. She loved being with her new friends, but frankly, Appa just wasn't the best vehicle of transportation for a blind earthbender. Actually, he wasn't much of a transportation vehicle to anyone but an airbender- which is probably why she'd never seen a flying bison until Aang came into her life.

Twinkle Toes had a way of leaving a lasting impression on people. Even her. She could almost picture what he looked like, simply by the way he walked. He had a light step, that didn't leave much of a footprint in the dirt. It was like his entire essence was made of air.

Katara was another- _bigger_- impression in her life. She had a strong, but graceful step, that left just enough indention in the earth to say "Hey, I'm here and I'm somebody!". She was a little sugary for her tastes, but she was one heck of a bender when she was angry. Toph would kill to be able to use bloodbending! Think of all the tricks...nah.

Sokka was- well, Sokka. His step was clumsy and off balance almost to the point of distraction. She could always find him, mainly because his feet dragged and all she had to do was follow the trail. That didn't make him any less impressionable though. He had a strong will that lifted spirits even when it wasn't needed.

Then there was Azula. Miss 'I'm Here and I'm Going To Kill You Now.' The girl could leave a _long_, lasting impression. She left footprints so deep, Toph wondered if she was begging to be noticed. Like one of those kids who never got any of their parents' love. It would explain a lot, but this is the girl that shot lightning out of her feet. She was too domineering to be an abandoned child, then again that could be _why_.

There were people like Ty Lee and Jet, who could keep her guessing long enough to get irritated and throw a rock at their head- even if it did miss, it made her feel a whole lot better. And General Iroh who was quick and swift, even in his old age, that reflected his vast wisdom.

Then there were people like Zuko. At first Toph had a clear picture of who he was; his footwork defining most of it for her. He was deft, but quick to act, and mostly without thinking. At least that's what Iroh had said once. His anger and torment radiated like Azula's dominance did. After he caught up with them at the Western Air Temple, Toph had to take a double step, just to make sure it was really him. His fierce steps turned into flowing rhythm. The others were ready to push him off the side of the cliff, while Toph had had the internal realization that she could trust him. She could trust the same boy that had once tried to hunt them all.

She had to admit that being scorched wasn't the funnest thing in the world. She'd understood why, but it scared her. She couldn't feel anything and then Combustion Man came and all but demolished the temple, trying to massacre them to smithereens. She'd never been so thankful than when she could finally feel the earth beneath her feet. Katara had been so angry with Zuko, she probably would've killed him if Aang hadn't been close by.

There were some things she didn't know though. She didn't really know what they looked like, she merely had these mental ideas based on their personalities.

She knew little things about their appearance. Everyone in the water tribe was dark-skinned and had dark hair. The Air Nomads were bald, because all monks shaved their heads. She'd learned that from Aang, and the Fire Nation had to be psychotic, with wild hair and wild eyes and crazy tattoos.

At least she pictured Azula like that.

She pictured Zuko a little more kept together. He probably had messy hair- he told her about how he cut his topknot off. He probably had fierce eyes. She knew he had to have perfect skin, he was royalty afterall; exiled or not.

"What's that?" Toph ran her finger down the side of his face, tracing the wrinkled skin.

Zuko jerked away. "It doesn't matter." She heard him walk away, a little more tense then what he was a minute ago if the way the earth vibrated was anything to go by.

She tilted her head to one side; maybe she didn't know _everything._

* * *

**Fin**

_5/100. Yay! Please leave a review? This time I used references for places, animals, and such. So, hopefully I won't get any facts wrong now._


End file.
